One of the current broadband access techniques is Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) access technique, a DSL convergence equipment (office equipment) is connected with a subscriber terminal equipment via a twisted pair, and the connection mode is point-to-point connection. As to broadband service, in order to distinguish the subscribers, when a subscriber is accessed to a network, the location of the access subscriber can be indentified by filling related port information in access protocol packet, and the information can be used as the authentication information of a broadband access server. For example, a subscriber can be authenticated according to the physical location of the port, user name and password. As to the cases when Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) and Point-to-Point Protocol over Ethernet (PPPoE) are applied for network access, the DSL convergence equipment activates the function of DHCP option 82 or PPPoE+, while no other process is performed at the subscriber terminal equipment, and the DSL convergence equipment adds the related port information into DHCP or PPPoE protocol packets, and sends the protocol packets to a corresponding access authentication server, wherein the port information comprises access node identity, access node rack number, access node frame number, access node slot number and sub-slot number, access node port number, the Virtual LAN (VLAN) for a subscriber to access, and so on, so that the access authentication server can perform corresponding authentication process according to relevant information. This method can solve the widespread problems of broadband subscriber account being stolen and one account being accessed at multiple points.
GPON is a gigabit-level broadband access technique, providing wider access broadband. An office equipment (OLT, Optical Line Terminal) and a terminal equipment (ONU, Optical Network Unit) are connected via a fiber in GPON, and the extended connection distance between the office equipment and subscriber terminal equipment can be as long as dozens of kilometers, while that of DSL can only be up to about 6 kilometers, so GPON is a new broadband access technique. Each GPON port of the office equipment is connected with a plurality of optical network terminals through a point-to-multipoint optical splitter, and different terminals share one GPON office equipment port, therefore, the GPON office equipment can not distinguish the accessed terminal subscribers merely through physical ports of the office equipment.
GPON terminal equipments comprises equipments with single port and that with multiple ports, as to a multi-port GPON terminal equipment, it is further required to identify the port information of subscribers.